FinchelForever - A Set of Finchel Drabbles
by twoforonedeal
Summary: A collection of Finchel drabbles to honor our couple that will never be forgotten.
1. Puppy Love

**Hey guys. I just got back from vacation, which is why I haven't updated my other fic. But also, I am still shocked over Cory's passing. Part of me wants to continue the story to honor him, but I want your opinion. If you would like me to continue, I would appreciate it if you would comment and tell me what you think.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this short drabble I made. I realized that writing actually helps me, and you can never go wrong with something cute and fluffy.**

**- Jen & Carolina**

**Disclaimer: Again, the characters are not mine, nor is Glee. Sorry for any typos.**

_Prompt: Finn buys Rachel a puppy._

"Finn! I can't believe you forgot!" she yelled. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she huffed.

It was their first anniversary as a married couple, and he forgot. He didn't even say anything; he just treated it like any other day.

"Babe, I can explain," he pleaded, trying not to reveal his secret. Truth is, he hadn't really forgotten. His planning wasn't his best quality, and he didn't blame her for being mad, but he prayed that she would forgive her once he showed her the surprise.

Rachel stood, her eyes watering with tears. "I can't believe you would forget something so important. It is important to you, isn't it?"

He ran to her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Baby, of course it is. The day I married you was the best day of my whole life. It means the world to me. You mean the world to me."

She didn't speak, but kept her eyes stern. He didn't want to blow his surprise, but if he didn't do anything soon, her palm would meet his face any second.

"Do you trust me?" No answer.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated.

Reluctantly she nodded, dropping her arms. "Come on," he said, grabbing her jacket and helping her put it on. It was a cold Christmas Eve, and the last thing he wanted was a frozen wife.

Getting into the cab, he told her to close her eyes. She did as she was told, trusting Finn to guide her. He held her hand, walking inside their destination.

Yapping and whining filled the room, the smell of straw entering her nose. She scrunched up her nose, confused. "Finn Hudson, where on earth did you bring me?" He grinned happily, telling her to open her eyes.

The second she opened her eyes, she gasped. In front of her was a pen, filled with beagle puppies.

"Happy Anniversary," he told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I can have one?" she asked.

"Any one you want, babe. I wanted to surprise you."

She smiled, going towards the puppies and petting a few. The owner stood by watching, chuckling softly as Rachel looked at them.

Okay, so maybe she was still mad that he hadn't made her breakfast or waken her up with celebratory sex, but this was pretty adorable.

Finally making up her mind, she found a light-colored female. She seemed gentle, yet goofy. Just like her Finn.

"This one," she said confidently, picking her up.

Paying for the puppy, Finn thanked the owner and kissed Rachel on the cheek.

Shortly after, they went to the store and purchased all the necessary supplies, making sure that the puppy was properly taken care of. Rachel even managed to find a collar with gold stars on it, which Finn thought was amusing.

"Bella," she said softly, as she stroked her head. Sitting on the couch next to Finn, she smiled. After a long pause, she turned back to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. This was a really great surprise," she told Finn. "You liked it?" She nodded, kissing his lips. Reciprocating, he pulled out with a grin.

"I figured that since I'm at work, you could use some company," he reasoned.

She nodded, snuggling Bella to her chest. "Maybe in a few years, we can use some more company," she hinted.

He raised a brow, confused. "What do you mean? Like.. another puppy?

Rachel laughed. "I mean like.. a baby."

A wide smile grew on his face. "You want a baby?"

"Of course I do! Not now, of course, but.. we're married, we love each other. It's definitely something I've always wanted with you."

She paused, interrupted by Bella's kisses. "But for now we have our own little bundle of fur," she said giggling.

Looking down at her, he laughed too. "Happy Anniversary, Rachel."

"Happy Anniversary," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

**If you would like any specific prompts, feel free to ask! But preferably happy ones ( I'm not ready for any angst yet).**

**- Jen & Carolina**


	2. Seeing Stars

**Just another Finchel drabble. The next chapter of 'Pleasure and Work Don't Mix' will be up very shortly.**

**Prompt: Finn and Rachel bring their son to the park to see the stars at night.**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Finn, Rachel = not mine.**

Rachel lay on the blanket, closing her eyes for a moment. It was nearly sunset, so she had enough time to take a nap, right?

She had just gone to a nice dinner with her husband and son, and they had gone to the park to watch the stars. It was Finn's idea, and Owen seemed to love it.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, ready to take a nap before she felt someone poke her nose.

"Owen Christopher Hudson, please leave Mommy alone. She wants to sleep," she said, eyes closed.

But then she felt lips on hers and she smiled.

"It's just me," Finn whispered, coming up from the kiss. Laying next to her, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with a smile. They had been married for five years now, and she could honestly say that she couldn't be happier.

"How many hours until the stars come out?" she asked almost in a hazed manner, drowsy.

"Do I look like an astronomer?" he replied with a grin. Resting his head back down, he took in a deep breath.

After a few seconds, he shot up. "Crap!"

She scrunched up her nose. Confused, she lay there for a few seconds.

"Finn….. where is our son?" she asked, the sound of her voice calm, though he knew if he didn't do something fast, he would get a whooping later.

He got up quickly and ran to the nearby tree where they had been playing, and sure enough, Owen was there.

He was a spitting image of his father; he had messy brown hair and the dimples that Rachel loved so much. The one thing that stayed true to Rachel was the eyes. He had the most gorgeous dark brown eyes. Rachel repeatedly told her husband that the ladies would swoon over them one day, but Finn didn't want to think about that yet. Owen was only four.

Scooping him up, he brought him back to Rachel. Softly he lowered him on the blanket, where he immediately snuggled against his mother.

"Such a mama's boy," he joked, laying down next to them. Rachel smiled, kissing the top of Owen's head.

For a few hours, they lay there, waiting for it to get dark enough to see the stars.

Owen pointed his finger to the sky, grinning.

"Bunny!" he said joyfully.

Both parents smiled, looking for it in the sky.

"What about that one? That one looks like a lion, doesn't it?" she added, grinning at her son.

Finn chimed in. "Are you kidding? It's a hippo!"

All of them laughed, happy to be in each other's company.

After a couple minutes of silence.

"There's mommy," Owen pointed.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other.

"You're silly," he said, tickling him softly.

"But you said that Mommy was the brightest star in the world," the young boy replied.

Rachel felt her heart beat a little faster. Finn smiled across to her, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I remember. And I definitely meant it. Show me," he added, going along with his son's awe.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of her two boys. Staring lovingly at them, she couldn't anywhere else in that moment. Underneath the stars, surrounded by her family. It was the most special thing in the world.

Turning to her side, she snuggled close to them, Owen in the middle. He giggled, clutching onto his father's shirt. For an hour or so they lay there in the park, but as soon as they could hear Owen's soft snoring noises, they knew it was time to go home.

Once Owen was tucked into bed, they reclined to their bedroom, slipping under the sheets. The light from the moon shone through the window, landing on the happy couple. Rachel smiled, Finn spooning her with a goofy grin.

"Tonight was really fun," she said softly, keeping her eyes on the moon.

He grinned. "It was."

"I wish we had more time to see the stars like that."

He smirked, getting an idea.

"I think I know of another way I can get you to see stars," he hinted, and her face turned red. She giggled, turning over to him to kiss his lips. "Sounds interesting," she replied before he was on top of her pressing kisses down her body.

Softly he whispered. "I love you, my shining star."


End file.
